


Старик

by fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Пепел, зеркала и синева [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020
Summary: Он жил дольше, чем это было возможно. Видел больше, чем многие из живущих. И теперь он смотрел в лицо своей смерти.Автор:ЭошаанЦиклПепел, зеркала и Синева
Series: Пепел, зеркала и синева [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836511
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Fantasy 2020. Драбблы и мини G - PG-13





	Старик

Старик.

Его всегда звали Стариком, и он принимал это со смирением человека, который живёт слишком долгую жизнь; его уважали, и он принимал это как дар богов, о которых уже мало кто помнил; его, в конце концов, любили, а потому заботились о нём.

Старик сидел на причале в чёрных одеждах и смотрел на спокойную бухту Лилибей. Иногда он уходил оттуда, и долгие века приучили Лилибей воспринимать это как знак грядущих тяжёлых времён.

Например, крестовые походы против магов.

Раскол Церкви.

Великая Буря.

Исход.

Перед каждым событием Старик тяжело поднимался со своего места у причала и, слегка покачиваясь, шёл в город. Там он входил в дом нынешнего главы Дома Лилибей и молча стоял у порога. Тогда затихали все звуки, прекращались разговоры, а все взоры обращались к нему. Казалось, даже время ненадолго замирало.

Тогда глава Дома кивал и почтительно спрашивал, пора ли. Старик склонял голову и уходил дальше — в глубь зелёных просторов Сиккэлимы. Там он поднимался до тех пор, пока не решал остановиться и взглянуть на далёкий горизонт.

Спускался он только тогда, когда всё должно было завершиться. Шёл мимо города, спокойный и молчаливый, к причалу, где вновь садился на своё место и продолжал смотреть на бухту.

Старик был очень стар, но никому не называл своего настоящего возраста. Каждое поколение Лилибей считало, что Старику должна обязательно стукнуть тысяча лет, и потому в тот день, что он позволил считать своим, ему неизменно приносили тысячу камушков с пожеланиями. Он перебирал их и изредка улыбался, когда находил что-нибудь достойное нескольких тёплых слов.

Старик прикрыл глаза. Давным-давно, когда из бездны забвения вынырнул нынешний порядок вещей, а Церковь раскололась на две из-за, по мнению Старика, глупости и мелочей, Лилибей пришли к нему и попросили помочь: не вспомнить, так помочь сохранить то, что есть.

Старик брал тогда стило и водил им по заботливо принесённому песку с закрытыми глазами. Он писал на языках, которые умерли за тысячу лет молчания, и Лилибей переписывали за ним следом. Он надтреснутым слабым голосом говорил на этих языках, вслушиваясь и вглядываясь в тени прошлого своим измученным мёртвым взглядом, и Лилибей запоминали, повторяли сами и сохраняли между собой.

Старик тогда боялся, что сломанный обет молчания аукнется, но обошлось. Ему незаметно явились новые божества и то ли прокляли, то ли благословили. Они сказали ему, до каких пор продлится его жизнь, и ушли вновь туда, куда ни живым, ни мёртвым дороги нет.

В Пепел.

После этого язык стал тяжелее камня, но тень воспаряла на крыльях. Старик смотрел на спокойную бухту, где никто не смел заниматься магией без разрешения Лилибей, древней семьи древних народов, и ждал, когда же прибудут предвестники его конца.

Старик знал, что никого из Семьи не будет ни на берегу, ни на маяке. Ветер, вызванный бледным наттом, утихнет ещё там, за скалами, как и поднятые весёлыми магами Воды волны; корабль поведут уже другие силы, так крепко вплетённые в воды бухты, что никто не помнит времён, когда так не было — и потому считается, что так было <i>всегда</i>.

Но Старик знал, что очень и очень давно, когда людей здесь было мало, а в Кемет только начинали строить величественные гробницы, море здесь было таким же, как и везде. И любой мог заставить его повиноваться своей воле. Лилибей пришли позже, когда ханнеи начали закладывать Старый Кардашт, но их приняли те, кто здесь жил в те времена; и потому Лилибей достигли невероятного могущества и стали править всей Сиккэлимой.

Но об этом уже почти никто не помнил. Записи, пережившие Великую Бурю, были обрывками, которые почти нельзя было восстановить. Только Старик знал истину, но молчал. Спрятав каменные таблички с высеченной историей, что считалась утраченной, он наблюдал за чужим горем и сочувствовал — он мог только догадываться, как люди воспринимают утрату памяти.

Ведь сам Старик не забывал ничего и никогда.

Старик слышал, как разбиваются о причал волны, и видел корабль, на котором была его судьба. Он ждал этого веками. Он не испытывал страха перед смертью, потому что знал, когда она навестит его. Он не страшился будущего, потому что его больше не существовало для него.

Разве что печаль касалась Старика ласковой рукой. Столько уйдёт вместе с ним, столько могут утратить вновь — и теперь уже навсегда. Некому будет держать в голове столетия, из которых десяток вытек из памяти людской, как вода утекает сквозь пальцы.

Но Старик вдохнул полной грудью солёный воздух и сказал самому себе: всё, что нужно, давно записано и спрятано там, где это можно найти. Последняя воля хранится давно у Гая Фульвия Лилибея, и он знает, когда её огласить — это знание переходило от одного главы Дома Лилибей к другому, пусть и никто из них не верил, что когда-нибудь Старик умрёт. Он ведь существовал всегда, как горы, как море. Море точно не умирает.

Старик смотрел вперёд, но видел залитые солнцем древние улицы Ромы, Вечного Города, видел женщину в тёмно-серых одеждах и мужчину, её сопровождавшего; кто ещё, кроме чужаков, обратил бы вниманием на калеку-сиккэлимца, прошёл бы этой улицей? Ромаим уже тогда чувствовали грядущие бури, и многие покинули Рому. А те двое взяли его с собой и привели в храм — маленький, круглый, в котором пахло священным маслом, но не было ни одного изображения божеств.

Старик вдохнул полной грудью солёный воздух и покачал головой. Уже тогда его гнул к земле груз памяти, и люди отворачивались от него. Богам противны люди, которые вбирают в себя чужие воспоминания и могут рассказать обо всём, что происходило сотни лет назад. Так говорили, и он смирился со своей участью, но те двое забрали его с собой. Женщина исцелила его и спросила, хочет ли он пойти к другим богам. Она объяснила ему, что память мира — это дар, который требует внутренней силы. Она указала ему на тайник, где лежали бумаги, написанные чьей-то лёгкой рукой; он тогда не знал, чья это рука, но ощутил запах крови, дерева и раскалённого солнцем камня.

Старик улыбнулся своим воспоминаниям. Он прожил настолько долгую жизнь, что стал казаться бессмертным. Жаль будет оставлять таких гостеприимных и добрых хозяев, которые любили его, заботились о нём и принимали таким, каким есть, но такова судьба.

Рано или поздно умирают все.

Старик смотрел, как спускаются на причал предвестники конца. Он не смог бы объяснить, почему это именно они, но приметы сходились все.

Они прибыли так, как ему было когда-то сказано.

Молчаливый наёмник, за чьим плечом едва заметно трепещет и преломляется воздух. Он не один, он никогда больше не будет один. Старик знал это и видел. Видел он и тёмную печать чего-то ужасного, что пережил наёмник, видел его решимость и преданность.

Надменная девушка, сломленная внутри. Старик видел эту трещину и немного жалел её, выросшую в мёртвых садах патрициев. Старик знал, что девушка изменится и примет мир, полный магии, но пока она продолжала держаться за никому не нужные слова.

Когда они ушли, сопровождаемые воспитанниками Лилибей, а корабль повернул к дальнему порту, Гай Квинт подошёл к Старику и молча сел рядом.

Старик посмотрел на него с удивлением, но ничего говорить не стал.

— Ветер меняется, — наконец сказал Гай. — И море такое тяжёлое на дне.

Язык стал легче.

— Из моря приходим мы, и в море уходим…

Старик вдохнул воздух полной грудью.

Они не могли знать, когда он спустится в Ультрамарин, но мало ли Ясновидящих было на Сиккэлиме? Они могли намекнуть.

И потому Гай Квинт прощался со Стариком так, как прощались с каждым из Лилибей.


End file.
